Troublemaker
by Fire Leon
Summary: (One-Shot/Songfic) Craig nos confiesa su traición hacia su mejor amigo y como es ser el "chico problema". Un retorcido fic, abstenerse. Leve lime y mención de Creek.


**Hola :D**

**Les traigo este One-Shot/Song-Fic…si, se me está haciendo una costumbre esto de hacer historias a base de canciones y la razón es que he descubierto que la música me inspira mucho . es como mi droga :D para darlo en términos south park-tasticos "es mi café, gah" :D … omitan esto último -.-**

**Les advierto que es un fic algo extraño, de hecho hasta yo misma me sorprendí por lo que estaba escribiendo. Practicamente tuve que ponerme en la mente de un chico adolescente -.- pero la verdad si disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Como podrán deducir por el título, es un fic de Craig y la canción es de Green Day, si amo esta banda como también habrán notado :D.**

**Usare este espacio para recomendarles dos fics que la verdad me encantan y deberían ser leídos por mas personas, el primero es Las crónicas de Mysterion y el segundo es My Vulnerability.**

**Ahora si, a leer!**

**N/A:**** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no al par de genios, Trey y Matt!**

* * *

**Troublemaker**

**Craig POV**

Adolescencia, si alguien me hubiera dicho que es la etapa mas feliz y linda en la vida del ser humano lo hubiese golpeado en la cara.

Porque digo esto?, bueno, por experiencias. Si, para algunos la adolescencia es una linda etapa pero eso es solo una parte, en ella, con nuestras acciones, definimos quienes vamos a ser por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Para mí ha sido una etapa llena de errores de los que algunos me he arrepentido y de otros he aprendido de ellos.

Uno de mis peores errores y el que recordare, creo que hasta que muera, esta entorno a esta palabra: traición.

Creo que es uno de los momentos en la vida en que deseas devolver el tiempo y tratar de tomar la decisión correcta pero como eso es imposible solo queda arrepentirse.

No solo fue traición, sino también fue quebrantar una de las más preciadas reglas del "código de chicos" y esa regla es "nunca estar con la ex de tu mejor amigo". Si y no solo estuve con ella, en ese momento mis hormonas, mis malditas hormonas, hicieron algo…bueno, ustedes saben a lo que ese "algo" se refiere.

Hasta ahora la historia parece confusa, lo sé, pero les mostrare exactamente lo que paso

_Hey!_  
_You're giving me a heart attack_  
_You're giving me a cardiac arrest_  
_When I'm standing at the traffic light_

**Flashback**

_ Estaba en mi auto, si, ya tengo auto. No es la gran cosa, era el auto de mi papa, el me lo dio como regalo por mi cumpleaños 17 ya que en South Park es legal manejar a los 16…olvídenlo. Como decía estaba en mi auto, escuchando mi música como siempre. Ese día Clyde me había dicho que fuera a su casa para ver el juego de los Broncos contra New England. Habíamos esperado ese juego hacia como una semana._

_Cuando llegue a su casa pude notar que no veríamos el juego solos ya que había un lindo BMW rojo en la entrada del garaje, Bebe por supuesto, que otra niña de papa y mama manejaría tal auto de lujo en South Park?_

_ Por un momento pensé en irme, la verdad estaba algo furioso con Clyde, el y yo somos como hermanos y había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no hacíamos algo entre mejores amigos como jugar videojuegos o ir a hacer snowboard al Stark's Pond. Pero qué más da, sin que mi cerebro lo ordenara mis pies ya se encontraban al frente de la puerta de la casa del castaño._

_ Toque el timbre y Clyde me recibió, como siempre pero como mis sospechas no habían fallado ahí estaba Bebe. La verdad no fue tan incomodo como pensé. Habitualmente hubiéramos bebido un par de cervezas pero la princesita las odia y Clyde como buen novio complaciéndola había comprado unas seis latas de Dr. Pepper._

_ El partido y la tarde habían pasado con normalidad, aunque aquí es donde comienza mi historia. Durante el último tiempo del partido, Clyde se había sentado en el suelo con su espalda recostada en el sofá y Bebe se había acercado a mí, al principio pensé que quería cubrir el campo que había dejado su novio en el sofá pero para mi sorpresa, sin ningún aviso y sin la mirada de Clyde, coloco su mano en mi regazo, si, así como lo escucharon. Al principio pensé que quería mostrarme o decirme algo pero solo comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo. En otra situación yo la hubiera mandado al carajo o como buen amigo que soy de Clyde…que era, me hubiera levantado he ido pero como dije antes, mis malditas hormonas me hicieron ver la situación de otra forma._

_Hey!  
I wanna get inside of you  
I wanna crack your cranium delirium  
On the lower east side of your mind_

_ Ante su movimiento yo la mire extrañado, cuestionando con mi mirada lo que estaba haciendo pero solo recibí un mirada de total lujuria por parte de ella, no soy tonto, sabía lo que quería decir con eso pero para mi suerte en ese momento los Broncos habían hecho un Touchdown ganando así el juego y haciendo que Clyde se levantara emocionado y haciendo que Bebe terminara con su jueguito de "despertar a mi amigo"._

_Wanna be a Troublemaker…_

_ "Si, ganamos" exclamo emocionado Clyde mientras estiraba su mano para que yo la chocara_

_ Al igual que Clyde, yo estaba feliz, no solo por el hecho de que los Broncos hayan ganado sino por el hecho de que el juego habia terminado y yo ya me podía ir y asi evitar que mis hormonas terminasen controlando mi mente._

_ "Si…Clyde?, amigo tengo que irme" dije aunque por más que intente no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo, cosa que tanto Clyde como Bebe notaron._

_ "Estas bien, dude?", preguntó Clyde mirándome extrañado_

_ "Si, es que…recordé que mi papa dijo que recogiera a mi hermana de sus clases de Kung-fu" justifique estúpidamente ya que sonó como si estuviera mintiendo, Clyde no lo noto pero viendo de reojo a Bebe se que ella si lo noto._

_ "Ok" dijo Clyde sin entenderme tomando un sorbo de su bebida_

_ Tome mi abrigo y chullo y me los coloque, que esperaban después de todo estamos en South Park. Abrí la puerta para proponerme a salir pero justamente escuche como Bebe también se despedía de Clyde con una escusa también, cielos, porque Clyde era tan tonto._

_ Apresure mi paso, honestamente no quería mirarla a los ojos ni mucho menos tener que dirigirle una palabra, ahora sentía lo que era ser acosado, si, sabía que era eso porque en el trayecto de la entrada hasta mi auto, Bebe no me quito los ojos de encima._

_ No lo voy a negar, ella es hermosa, si no como podía ser capitana del equipo de porristas? Y Clyde, bueno, muchos decían que Clyde tenía suerte de tenerla como novia._

_Hey!_  
_I like your BMW_  
_I like your BM-excellent tits_  
_With a tattoo of a pig sniffing glue_

_Encendí mi auto, tenía la urgencia de irme de ahí. Aun sentía en mi regazo la mano de Bebe, 'demonios' pensé al ver como ese lindo BMW pasaba al frente mío en reversa y no sé si fue mi mente o mi imaginación que estaba jodiendo conmigo pero pude ver como ella me hizo una señal con su dedo índice como señalándome que la siguiera._

_ Ok, justamente es en estos momento en que tienes que invocar todo tu autocontrol y pensar en lo que estas a punto de hacer. Como mencione antes Clyde es mi mejor amigo, en términos más simples, es mi hermano así que lo que tanto yo como Bebe teníamos en mente hacer era un crimen, era traición, infidelidad y todo lo malo que se te pueda ocurrir._

_ Hasta ese momento no había pensado la razón por la cual ella estaba actuando de esa manera, porque le estaba siendo, de alguna manera, infiel a Clyde. Ellos dos son catalogados en la secundaria como "pareja perfecta", mismo termino con el que catalogan a Stan y Wendy pero hasta donde yo sé Wendy no se anda acostando con Kyle._

_ Alcé mi mirada de nuevo y vi como Bebe me hacia esa seña de nuevo y bueno, sucedió lo que sucedió, de nuevo mis pies hicieron un movimiento sin que mi cerebro lo ordenara y sin pensarlo ya estaba siguiendo ese lindo BMW rojo. _

_Hey!_  
_You're living at the W_  
_You're looking like a Jezebel, hot as hell_  
_Sunburned in a pink bathing suit_

_Sabía exactamente adónde íbamos, Bebe vivía en el lado oeste de South Park o como lo llamamos "W" (West ) .Voy a ser sincero, en ese trayecto pensé en Clyde, en cómo se sentiría si se daba cuenta de lo que su novia y yo estábamos a punto de hacer y en lo que me convertiría yo después de hoy, en un bastardo traidor pero en ese momento pensé en que haría el si estuviera en mi posición…_

_ "Tendría un buen rato" me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa imaginando la escena._

_ Hormonas hijas de puta…_

_Wanna be a Troublemaker…_

_ Esa tarde la pase de maravilla. Había escuchado la frase "las rubias lo hacen mejor" y quien lo haya dicho es un genio. Sé que ella quedo igual de complacida porque esa no fue la única visita que hice a su casa. En un punto llegue a tener miedo por dos cosas, porque en ninguna de las veces utilizamos protección y por ser descubiertos por sus padres o por Clyde._

**Fin Flashback**

Es gracioso ya que como si hubiese llamado al diablo lo inevitable pasó. En una de mis visitas, Bebe estaba hablando con Clyde y no sé si lo hizo con intención o por estupidez pero dejo el teléfono descolgado y bueno ya saben el resto.

En momentos así, como dije antes, es cuando deseas poder devolver el tiempo y no haber hecho tal idiotez. Seré sincero, no soy del tipo de chicos que andan detrás de chicas ni piensan constantemente en tener sexo descontrolado como Kenny, pero ese día…paso, un acto que lleva a un gran error.

Hasta el día de hoy Clyde no ha aceptado mi disculpa y no creo que lo haga y no lo culpo, si fuera el jamás perdonaría a alguien que me hubiese hecho algo así.

Pero así es la vida, no?, aprendes de tus errores y solo te queda seguir adelante. No voy a negar que caí en algo así como depresión ya que no es fácil perder a tu único amigo…dios, soy un grandísimo imbécil.

En uno de esos días en que no quería salir de mi casa por mi estado de ánimo, recibir una visita, podría decir que especial, Tweek. La verdad no tenía ganas ni de hablar con Stripes pero de alguna manera pensaría que al pasar una tarde con él me olvidaría un poco de los acontecimientos que habían pasado. Claro que me sorprendió la visita, no lo voy a negar, es decir Tweek?. Obviamente Token estaba enojado conmigo pero no Tweek, no, el estaba preocupado.

Recuerdo que al no tener café y al no estar mis padres pensé en que olvidaría mi "melancolía" con un par de cervezas y por supuesto que le ofrecí a Tweek. Lo que sucedió después de la cuarta botella me lo reservare, créanme, es algo que él y yo nos propusimos a olvidar.

_Easy come and go, gonna go it alone_  
_Knock yourself out with a shot of Patron_  
_I wouldn't say I'm straight 'cause I'm bent out of shape_  
_From now till death do we party just before it's too late_

Y esa es mi historia. He aprendido que las cosas pasan por algo y que de los errores se aprende. Seguiré intentando de que Clyde me perdone y les daré una lección: "nunca se dejen impresionar por un buen par de tetas".

_Hey!_  
_You're giving me a heart attack_  
_You're giving me a cardiac arrest_  
_When I'm standing at the traffic light_

Si, sé que no es la mejor lección ni la mejor historia pero solo quería desahogarme y tratar de que con esto no cometan el mismo error que yo. Para eso hay otras adicciones que me han enseñado a sobrepasar esto, el cigarrillo, el alcohol y sacar el dedo del medio cuando algo no te gusta. Que esperaban, después de todo soy el "troublemaker" de mi secundaria.

Craig fuera .l.

* * *

**Oh Craig, que hiciste!? .**

**Y bien, les gusto? ;D espero que si. Se los advertí es un extraño fic y se que esperaban un Creek mas notorio pero la verdad es que no se como escribir yaoi -.- **

**Como siempre, los invito a que escuchen la canción, es excelente!. Les dejo el link de YouTube - ( watch?v=p7bWJ7eFju4&feature=g-all-u)**

**Dos días para un nuevo episodio, yey! Lo único que se es que se llamara "Insecurity" -.- ...**

**Bien, eso fue todo, gracias como siempre por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejen reviews :D**


End file.
